No SounD
by KillingMeTenderly
Summary: It was November. The last birds' songs and the cries of the wind were the only sounds... I was happy as I lay in the cold hands of my Love... SesshoumaruKagome


No SounD

By KillingMeTender

It was November. I don't remember much from this day, but the strangest thing is that I do no recall any conversations. It was as if nobody uttered a word. Just the wind and the songs of the last birds. I was traveling with the gang. I was happy, but who wouldn't be?

Naraku was finally as dead as he could be, Sango and Miroku were to marry next month and I was pretty sure, that soon I was going to be Aunt Kagome. Inuyasha was grumpy, since Kikyou died to kill the Hell Spawn. Shippo has decided to go and join a group of kisunes, to become stronger, as he happily said- to protect me. I was not sure, but I thought that he and a girl from the Edo village had something for him and I was extremely happy, because for a long time the only feelings we shared with the hanyou were… more like in a brother- sister relationship. Or more like a over- protective best friend…I had beautiful dreams for my life, that were among the lines- college, husband and many children. I believed that I would be happy in my lifer, until that fateful day…

It was autumn, beautiful red, golden and amber leaves were falling on the ground, giving the impression that the forest was on fire. The last birds were on their way, running from the coldness that the winter promised. Sadly I never saw that winter…

Silence was around us as we traveled. I was smiling merrily, as the wind played with my hair. Letting out a sigh I looked around. My face fell as I heard strange noises. I looked at Inuyasha and he nodded to me, he had heard it too.

We broke into a sprint the wind singing its shooting mourns around us. My friends and I ended into a small clearing. There was standing Rin, Sesshoumaru's ward and his Jaken. We froze. In the little girl's eyes there were tears. She looked at me… strangely. There was hatred in her eyes. There was regret. There was hope. There was love. But there was mostly sadness and… pleading.

Jaken on the other hand watched me as if he wanted me to burn into the deepest layer of Hell… He was scaring me. Why would he hate me? I haven't done anything to him.

Rin made a step forward. And another. And another. She grabbed my hand. Inuyasha made a move to stop her, but I shook my head. I wanted to know what was happening…

My friends were left to stare at me as I walked into the deep forest, my black hair dancing with the wind. We came to a sudden stop. I looked at her expectedly, but her deep brown eyes told me everything. She wasn't going to talk. I was to find for my self. She soundlessly turned and walked away.

I looked around, finding nothing out of place. Just as I was about to shout for somebody to come and take me back, then my breath fetched in my throat. There, under a crying willow was a body. I grasped and ran toward it. It was Sesshoumaru. The lord of the West was under a tree, his eyes closed, silver hair falling loose around his peaceful face. He was sleeping? Suddenly the realization came to me… he was not sleeping.

I carefully walked toward him and made a move to touch his cheek. My fingers lightly caressed his face. His ice- cold face…

… The youkai Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru, son and heir of the great demon Inu Taisho was no more. I made a step back. Why did Rin show me this? Why?

There, in his hand then I saw a piece of paper. There written with bold letters was my name. "To Kagome Higurashi" it said.

For me? I reached toward it, but then I withdrew my hand…

Then again I stretched my arm, my palm sliding over his cool one. I shuddered.

I opened the letter…

… the letter that changed who I was.

"_Kagome,_

_If you are reading this now, then I am no more in the world of the living. You may be confused, that, I, Sesshoumaru, write to you. This Sesshoumaru wanted you to know this. Naraku is dead. I was there. I helped. I know that now all I lived for is finished. It has been three long years since I met you for first time. Do you remember how we met? I do…_

_Now that I have nothing left to fight for I will tell the world goodbye. I had everything I wished for. I suppressed my father in power. I fought and won against my enemies._

_I was strong. I had a ward, that lived for me. I killed. I saved. I hated. I loved…_

_Here are my last words. They are for you. This is me. This is my naked soul. This is all a can give you…_

…_My Beloved Kagome._

"_Dearest, sorry I was not there,_

_For this I apologies,_

_Do not fall into despair,_

_My feelings to you were not lies._

_Dearest, most loveliest of all,_

_Do not cry tonight,_

_I wish for you to know,_

_I always was your knight._

_Dearest, maybe you did not know me,_

_Or maybe you just did not care,_

_You did not love me, so I let you be,_

_But for you I always was there._

_Dearest, you thought I am a monster,_

_And maybe a monster I am,_

_But you do not know how I want to,_

_Hold your hand and show you the way._

_Dearest, I am your foe,_

_And your secret admirer,_

_I just want you to know,_

_That I am not another liar._

_Dearest, do you know that it is you I loved?_

_How I wished to hold you tight,_

_How I wished to never let you go,_

_I wished to cry, because was not alright._

_Dearest, forgive me,_

_For I was that way,_

_Sorry for the things I could never be,_

_I went away, but I wanted to stay._

_Dearest Kagome, _

_Know my words,_

_This Sesshoumaru did not leave you, _

_For anything in the world._

_Dearest, I wished to hold you,_

_I wished to kiss your lips,_

_I wished I could tell you,_

_That you meant the world to me._

_Dearest, now I lie dead,_

_Into your feet,_

_I know all you feel for me is hate,_

_But still I dreamed I could believe._

_Dearest, I hope as I lie still,_

_For you to lie with me,_

_For you to hold on tight,_

_And for you to stay here for the night._

_Dearest will you be mine?_

_Dearest, with who you will lay?_

_Dearest, will you give my cold lips a kiss,_

_For all the memories that we missed?_

_Dearest, Dearest, Dearest Kagome,_

_Do not leave me alone, just for tonight…_

_Because, Dearest believe me,_

_I love you in death, as I loved you alive…"_

_Goodbye, Kagome, My Love,_

_I will pray to see you in the world beyond._

_Truly yours, Sesshoumaru…"_

I started trembling. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to call his name, but not a word left my throat.

I fell to my knees before him, silent tears falling from my eyes.

He had loved me…

He had loved me…

He had loved me…

His words didn't disappear and crashed around me.

He had loved me…

I loved him too…

I didn't know why. I dint know how. I just know I did.

I leaned over him and caressed his face. Suddenly it didn't fell so cold. It was hot…

Or was it just my tears?

I embraced him, my lips warming his icy ones. I lay down, next to him, putting his unfeeling arms around my waist, my back pressed to his chest.

I pulled a single arrow and took it in my right arm.

He loved me…

I loved him…

Than with a sharp movement I pierced the arrow thought our left sides. Thought my pulsing heart. Through his unbeating one. Our blood mingled. My hot, his cold.

I wanted to whisper "Dearest", but I just couldn't. I took my last breath smiling. Than I closed my eyes for one last time…

It was November. I don't remember much from this day, but the strangest thing is that I do no recall any conversations. It was if nobody uttered a word. Just the wind and the songs of the last birds.

It was November- the month of the dead. The birds were running from the coldness, that promised hunger and misery and the wind was mourning the death of his beloved. I lay unbreathing in the arms of my soul- mate and I was truly happy…

The End

Hey,

I know it's strange, but the idea just didn't left me alone 'till I wrote this…

It's the idea for "Shiinto no Sashuuheiki". An if- story, what would have happened if Kagome had not find the diary…

It's sad I know, I don't like sad endings(them make me cry), but I couldn't stop this one from coming. I wrote the poem…

Well R&R if you liked, or if you did not.

Love you, KillingMeTenderly


End file.
